1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to producing electricity, and more particularly to apparatus that utilizes the engine of a motor vehicle to produce electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to employ a motor vehicle engine to produce electric power. For example, generators and alternators driven by belts connected to motor vehicle engines are in widespread use. The electric power is used for lighting, heating, and operational purposes throughout the vehicle.
Although prior engine-driven electric systems are highly developed, they invariably produce only enough power for the vehicle itself. Consequently, when electric power is required at a site that is not connected to a central source, an auxiliary power supply independent of a motor vehicle at the site is required. Auxiliary power supplies are often in the form of self-contained motor-generator sets. Large auxiliary supplies are usually installed on trailers. A trailer is towed by a motor vehicle to the site, where the auxiliary power supply is set in operation.
The prior practice of using self-contained auxiliary power supplies has several disadvantages. Auxiliary power supplies are expensive to manufacture and maintain. They may be needed only infrequently, so the capital invested in them is not used efficiently. Another drawback is the inherent requirement of a large truck or other vehicle to tow the auxiliary power supply trailer. Consequently, a major piece of capital equipment is pressed into service merely to bring the auxiliary power supply to the site where it is needed.
In addition to the undesirable costs associated with them, large towable auxiliary power supplies also occupy a large space. Maneuvering a trailer at some remote sites can be difficult. The space problem becomes acute when the auxiliary power supply is to be transported long distances, as by airplane. In those situations, the auxiliary power supply occupies valuable cargo space. In fact, in some instances, the auxiliary power supply that is towed by a first vehicle occupies cargo room that could be occupied by a second vehicle.
Thus, a need exists for a large capacity but compact and portable source of electric power.